Internet Radio Drabbles
by janeywrite66
Summary: A small collection of drabbles designed to show my interpretation of what the various Glee characters are thinking about/doing after Sectionals, season 2. 1st time, BE KIND! Spoiler-y for 2-09 Special Education. Sets up the Klaine fic I'm working on. R&R?


Glee Musical Drabble Challenge

I am experiencing major writer's block in my professional life, so I thought I would take the morning to do a writing exercise. No skipping, no writing past the end of the song—Glee-inspired flashfics to songs my online radio picks for me. Here we go!

A/N: The first one isn't very good, because it took me a second to get into the swing of things, and I have no idea what the first song is about even though I like it, so I was going off the title. Also, I am working from where things stood at the end of the last episode, so if you haven't seen it, you may be a little lost. I wish things were a little different (poor Rachel), but it's easier to write on the fly if you have a definite timeline. Also, as you can see if you look at my profile, I am new to fan fiction (although I have read it before), so please be kind. Expect an actual _story_ to be posted soon, too.

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any of the songs appearing in these drabbles.**

**Sweet Disposition- The Temper Trap- Brittany**

Brittany stared absentmindedly at her plate as she contemplated the moment she'd shared with Artie that morning. He had brought her a little stuffed frog, and she really, really loved it. Except its buggy eyes were a little scary. She knew she needed to hide it where Santana couldn't see it, since she tended to get nasty anytime Artie was nice to her. Since she'd started dating Artie, she'd noticed that Santana was kind of a bitch, especially to the "less-cool" members of glee. She liked being nicer, now than she had been when she was a spy for Sue, and she wished Santana would go back to liking Glee with her.

**Hello Goodbye- The Glee kids (hey, they're awesome)- Emma **

Emma stared at Will in amazement. No matter what they did, they never seemed to be on the same wavelength. He had told her repeatedly that he was finished pursuing her, and then he pulled crap like this flower on her windshield. It wasn't enough that she was MARRIED, apparently, to keep him away. She reflected unhappily on how happy such a gesture would have made her just last year. Any crumb of affection he threw her way, she had greedily eaten up. Had she really been that pathetic? He was still the man-whore she'd accused him of being last year, and even if her marriage to Carl wasn't perfect, at least he'd taught her to value her worth more than to be looking for the moments when she was convenient for this…BOY.

**Carolina in My Mind- James Taylor- Kurt**

Kurt sat at the table in the library and tried to study for his trig test, but it was difficult to concentrate. It was time for Glee practice back at McKinley, and he found himself wondering what they were up to and planning for Regionals. He sighed, thinking of earlier that day when he'd pointedly ignored Blaine's gesture to join him at lunch. He knew it was petty, but he couldn't help feeling a little betrayed by Blaine's subliminal messages that he ought to try harder to fit into the Warblers and Dalton in general. He appreciated that there would be a learning curve to the new school, but the boys seemed to have no sense of humor or appreciation for his ideas. He missed Mercedes—even if she had thought he was nuts, she always had his back. Blaine didn't need to throw him a welcome parade, but it would have been nice if he'd stood up for him more.

**Bolero-Pink Martini-Mike (well, it's really Ravel, but this was the shorter Pink Martini version)**

Mike lost himself in the music, throwing his head back and kicking with a little more force than was strictly necessary for the routine. He always felt better when he was dancing, but this fight with Tina was really weighing on his mind. It seemed that they endlessly circled the issue of her insecurity. No matter how often he tried to reassure her that he thought she was awesome, she constantly felt the need to re-invent herself to fit into the image she had of his preferred girl. He knew that Artie had been kind of a dick to her when they were dating, asking her to change her clothes and personality, but he'd never done that. He could feel Tina's insecurities growing every time he walked down the hall and had a Cheerio smile at him or a football player say hello. Personally, Mike preferred to be in the background, so he couldn't understand why she felt so pressured to be "perfect" or "popular." Spotting on the wall, he started whirling frenetically, trying to push all his frustration away so that he could concentrate on the sweet Tina he really loved and not hurt her feelings again when he called her tonight.

**Have a Little Faith in Me- Jewel- Mercedes**

Mercedes sat at her computer, reading the excited email from Kurt. She was so glad that he was safe at Dalton. However, she couldn't help how hurt she still was that he hadn't trusted her enough to tell her about the bullying he'd been experiencing. She tried to hide it as she crafted her response, but even though Kurt had spent the entire Saturday before he moved to the Dalton dorms and had gone over every threat and slam into the lockers, she could tell he was still hiding something. With all their bickering, and even over her annoyance that Kurt had temporarily dropped her for the "wonder" that was Blaine, she'd still thought he would be 100 % honest with her—until he wasn't. Now she was stuck trying to be friends with the shadow of himself he'd given her.

**So Tired of Being Alone-Al Green- Will**

Will wandered around his apartment, listlessly dusting his furniture and running the vacuum. After his little jaunt into cleaning, he could look forward to a frozen pizza and a stack of Spanish quizzes. Being alone sucked. He missed Emma, he missed Terri. Basically, he missed having a woman around—not to mention in his bed. Still, he was trying to combat the loneliness with more grace than he had right after his divorce.

**No Time- The Who- Finn**

Coach Bieste complimented Finn in front of the whole team after practice.

"Now this, boys, is how you tackle a football practice. Finn's dedication and determination ought to be inspiring you all as we head into the playoffs. Nice job, Finn."

Finn nodded firmly and tried to tell himself that he could thank breaking up with Rachel for his new focus. He knew he was lying to himself. He was just plain mad. And he really wanted to kill Puck, so throwing the ball was a nice diversion.

"Guess I'll have to fight for more solos instead of field time," Sam commented as he headed towards the showers. "You looked fierce out there, man."

"Thanks," Finn muttered, although he still thought Sam was lording the Sectional solo over him way too much, since he and Rachel had thrown the competition.

**Ev'ry Time We Say Goodbye- Ella Fitzgerald- Rachel**

The room was almost entirely Finn-free now. She had a little box in the corner with a couple ESPN magazines and some of their pictures in it. She thought he'd still want the one of them eating ice cream sundaes at the park over the summer, even though their love was over. She had kept the Tweety bird he won for her at the state fair on her bed, but she made herself take down all their pictures. It was shocking how empty the walls looked. Maybe she'd depended on him a little too much to define herself the last few months, she pondered. Or maybe they were such soul-mates that there wasn't much to her without him. She was leaning toward the latter. A tear slid down her cheek, but she held back the rest of her sorrow.

**Modern Woman- Billy Joel- Santana**

"I taught that bitch a lesson," Santana muttered triumphantly as she hit the treadmill. She felt vindicated and powerful. Her solo had rocked, although she said it herself, and she'd been the one who lead the team to victory, not that tiny twit. And ok, it had hurt a little when everyone went off to celebrate the win in their typical couples and she was left alone in the green room. Even Mercedes and Finn had gone out with Sam and Quinn for ice cream, and Puck had disappeared, following Rachel, presumably. Which was pathetic. But he'd come back, so it was no big. And ok, she'd had a little twinge of conscience when Rachel had heard the sex news, but it was nothing an extra two miles on the highest setting wouldn't fix.

**You're the Top- Barbra Streisand and Ryan O'Neill- Blaine**

Blaine was distracted, again. He tried to pretend that he was focusing on the view out the window of his dorm room as it began to snow, but he was really seeing Kurt's hurt eyes after the Warblers cut him from solo consideration. He'd tried to back off a little since Kurt had come to Dalton, because he deserved to find friends and a place to fit in on his own, but it was hard. They just had so damn much fun together. He didn't doubt that Kurt was pissed off at him, because he'd blown him off at lunch. Blaine tried to tell himself he wouldn't have minded if Kurt hadn't found a seat alone in a corner, but he knew he would have been incredibly jealous of any guy Kurt had chosen over him. So he wasn't as altruistic as he liked to pretend.


End file.
